Money for Nothing/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Josiah: Tyrone Riggs, the jig is up! We know you killed Everett Rhodes! Tyrone: You gotta be kiddin' me! I may be up to some shady stuff, but I ain't no killer! Zoya: Don't play with us Tyrone, the evidence doesn't speak in your favor. For starters, we know you have a cold from the rag you used to wipe the blood of your hands. Tyrone: So? Lotsa people gotta cold! Josiah: But not everyone is bald like you, but we know it from the skin cells you left on the sheathe for your bowie knife. Tyrone: You can't tell whether or not its mine, I own a few knifes but I didn't stab nobody with 'em! Zoya: But we do have your DNA on the victim's hat, your green eyes gave you away Riggs! Zoya: Admit it, we know you're in on the market's activities! Tyrone: Damn, you cops are smarter than we thought. Tyrone: Alright you got me, I killed that Phantom, and I'm part of the market's schemes. Tyrone: A lotta people weren't happy at that guy gettin' caught, his reputation may have preceded him, but they don't tolerate failures. Tyrone: So I was ordered to do the man in for failin' us. Josiah: By who? Tyrone: Lotsa people! The Ravagers leader, the guy running things in this district... Tyrone: Even the Conductor themselves, they were really pissed! Zoya: I didn't think they'd take him getting caught so harshly. Tyrone: Kid, when you're in this business, one wrong move could end with you cold on the matt. You shoulda known that by now. Tyrone: So the minute I met up with that hitman, I lured him into a false sense o' security before takin' my knife and slicin' it through his heart. Tyrone: I understand what these guys come from, failure ain't somethin' we tolerate 'round these parts. Josiah: Maybe so, but we tolerate crime even less. Tyrone Riggs, you're under arrest! Judge Blackwell: Tyrone Riggs, you stand here charged with the murder of Everett Rhodes, infamous hitman. Judge Blackwell: Although the victim was guilty of many crimes, you had no right to commit one yourself and end his life! Tyrone: Guys like dat will do anythin' to get themselves outta jail. He was a liability! Tyrone: We had to deal with all kindsa crap from these cops ever since they been gettin' on our case! We couldn't afford anymore squealers! Judge Blackwell: If you weren't such a threat to the city, then perhaps you all wouldn't be going behind bars. Judge Blackwell: But instead here you are, still committing crimes! I can no longer tolerate this blatant disregard for public safety AND the law! Tyrone: Better get used to it man, we ain't gonna stop for nothin', and I ain't gonna talk!!! Judge Blackwell: Well your actions stop here! Tyrone Riggs, you're hereby sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole! Tyrone: Heh, we'll see if ya can keep me there for that long. I'll be outta there before you know it. Josiah: We did it! We may not have caught The Phantom, but at least we caught his killer. Zoya: It makes you think, The Phantom by himself was a really big threat to the city... Zoya: If they saw him as a problem, they're even worse than we thought after all this time. Josiah: Well regardless of what happens, I'm sure we're getting close to putting an end to them now! Josiah: We're gonna need to do everything we can to find out who's behind all this, and with The Phantom gone, its time to do away with their main source of revenue! Zoya: Agreed, time to put an end to the market's operations in Market Zone once and for all. Better report back to Chief Armstrong and give her the details. Killer is Dead (6/6) Category:Dialogues